La Gran Subasta Jidai
by M.Ale.V.T
Summary: ¡La preparatoria Jidai los invita a participar de la Primera Gran subasta de Chicas, los interesados participaran por una cita con la joven de sus sueños!. Obligada por sus amigas, Kagome será subastada por una cita, que le tocara algún pesado era el menor de sus problemas, que el hombre de sus sueños no participara ni por error, eso si era doloroso. [AU]


_**¡Buenas!, les traigo una nueva historia de la mejor pareja del mundo mundial :D**_

 _ **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen (de lo contrario hubiera habido más romance InuKag), sino a la Gran**_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tome atrevidamente para crear esta historia.**_

 **-La gran subasta Jidai-**

-¡Vamos Kagome! Hazlo, es por el bien de todos, ¿podrías, podrías, podrías? ¿Si?-

-Pero Yuka, no me siento muy segura. Seguro con las demás chicas se reunirá suficiente dinero, son todas muy bonitas y con muchas más ganas de participar que yo-

-¿Estas de broma Kag? Seguro con lo que podríamos sacarle a Hoyo o Kouga pagaríamos buena parte del viaje-

-Eso es muy cruel Yuka- Contestó la azabache asombrada y algo avergonzada con el frio pensar empresarial de su amiga. Lo cierto era que no entendía el porqué de tanta insistencia, desde que los tres grupos de ultimo año habían acordado incluir por primera vez una "subasta de chicas" dentro de la feria escolar que realizarían con el fin de recolectar dinero para el viaje de fin de año; sus amigas, especialmente Yuka, habían estado insistiendo fervientemente en que ella participara de dicha subasta, idea que no le era muy atractiva.

-Vamos Kag, seamos sinceras, Yuka tiene toda la razón, estoy seguros que esos dos pagarían una pequeña fortuna por una cita contigo- Apoyó Eri mientras terminaba de guardar su porta almuerzos.

-Exageran- respondió ya al borde del hastío. Cansadas ya de las negativas por parte de la azabache, Yuka y Eri recurrieron a la última alternativa, dedicando una mirada cómplice a Ayumi suplicando por que intercediera en el asunto.

-Si Kagome no quiere participar no hay nada que podamos hacer, no podemos ir en contra de su voluntad- concluyó Ayumi con una sonrisa hacia la joven en cuestión, la cual le agradeció con un suspiro. –Deberemos buscar otra forma de reunir el dinero que conseguiríamos con ella- añadió en voz baja y melancólica, Yuka y Eri sonrieron mentalmente con satisfacción. –o tal vez podamos cambiar el destino del viaje a uno más económico… es una lástima, realmente quería conocer la playa. Pero no importa-

-A… Ayumi- Kagome tragó pesadamente su propia saliva, ese había sido un golpe bajo, con seguridad Ayumi no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, pero aun así lo había sentido como un golpe directo al hígado.

-No te preocupes Kag, algo se nos ocurrirá. Aunque… a todas estas, no nos has dicho cuál es exactamente la razón por la cual no quieres participar-

-Bu… Bueno, lo… lo que pasa es que…- suspiró con pesadez, ¿cómo explicarles?- ¿Y si ninguno me elige? O peor ¿y si llega a "comprarme" algún hombre pesado o con el que no tenga nada de qué hablar? –

Sus tres amigas se quedaron viéndola anonadadas, ¿en serio eran esos los miedo su amiga Kagome?

-¡Kagome no puedes hablar en serio!- gritó en seguida Yuka, atrayendo d paso la atención de varios en la cafetería- Para empezar, ¿cómo que si ninguno te escoge? eso no va a pasar, ¿me oyes? NO VA A PASAR, por Kami Kag, eres una de las jóvenes más bonitas de la institución y más de un chico querrá pasar un día contigo, seguro Hoyo y Kouga no serán los únicos que ofertarán por ti- las palabras más la dulce sonrisa de su amiga hicieron sonrojar con velocidad a la azabache-

-Yuka tiene razón. Más de uno está loquito por ti- Apoyó Ayumi.

-¡si Kag!, y, si lo que te da miedo es lo segundo, si algún pesado intenta sobrepasarse contigo, tú lo pondrás en su lugar, después se la verá con nosotras y por último lo llevaremos con la directora. Además tu eres muy sociable, tienes ángel y agradas fácilmente a las personas, no creo que lleguen a quedarse sin que hablar… en caso de que llegue a ser así… siempre están los silencios incómodos- las tres rieron al último comentario de Eri, siempre encontraba el humor a cualquier situación.

Kagome bajó la mirada a sus piernas mientras mordía su labio inferior, analizaba lo dicho por sus amigas, los pros y los contras de participar de la subasta. Soltó un suspiro pesado.

-De verdad nos ayudarías Kag-

-Bien, de acuerdo, lo haré. Participaré de la subasta. Pero si me llega a tocar con algún pesado o un aburrido a morir, ustedes tendrán que sacarme de esa-

-¡prometido!- exclamaron sus tres amigas en una sola voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿una subasta dices?-

-Si mamá, es para reunir dinero para el viaje de fin de curso- contestó apenada a la azabache.-Yo no quería, pero las chicas insistieron. ¿Te molesta?-

Sonomi soltó una corta risa al imaginarse la situación de la mayor de sus primogénitas –No Kagome, claro que no me molesta. Sólo me sorprende que participaras de esto.-

-¿y cualquiera puede participar?- preguntó sus prima Kikyo al tiempo que leía uno de los folletos promocionales del festival escolar que Kagome llevó a su casa.

-Sí, cualquiera puede participar del festival, no importa que no sean del instituto. Pero para la subasta habrá un cupo limitado de asistentes, sólo podrán estar lo que se hayan inscrito antes.

-¡Estoy segura de que mi niña recaudará muchos fondos!- gritó alegre Sonomi al tiempo que juntaba las palmas y sonreía ampliamente, provocando una gran y vergonzoso sonrojo en su hija.

Kagome suspiró resignada, siendo sincera con ella misma esperaba, tenía la esperanza, de que su madre pudiera oponerse a que participara de la subasta y así poder librarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oigan, tiene que ir al sábado 15 a la preparatoria de mi prima, vamos a apoyar a sus curso- Ordenó Kikyo al tiempo que interrumpía la conversación entre su novio Bankotsu y su amigo Inuyasha, sentándose al lado de su novio y saludándolo con un rápido beso en los labios.

-¡Keh! Tengo cosas más interesantes para hacer un sábado que pasarlo rodeado de un montón de niños- Esa respuesta por su puesto ya la esperaba por parte de Inuyasha, quien tras gruñir siguió comiendo su emparedado mientras miraba con aburrimiento a las demás personas en la cafetería de la universidad.

Kikyo no se dejó amedrantar y soltó una risilla divertida ante la actitud de su amigo. Ella aún tenía un as bajo la manga que le haría cambiar de opinión.

-¿Seguro? Habrá comida, competencias, algunas presentaciones artísticas- comentaba al tiempo que buscaba dentro de su cartera uno de los volantes que había tomado de su prima.

-Aburrido- respondió sin mirarla.

-Vamos amigo, será divertido. Seguro habrá hermosas jóvenes allí.- Inuyasha se giró a ver a su amigo con cara seria, ¿en serio creía que con eso lograría convencerlo?

Con un golpe de su codo en medio de las costillas de su novio borró en seguida la sonrisa pícara del rostro de este.

-¡Ay! Kikyo no lo decía por mí, lo decía para Inuyasha, yo sólo puedo verte a ti- contestó Bankotsu al tiempo que se inclinaba y sostenía su abdomen e intentaba remediar su pequeño desliz.

-Juhm, más te vale. En fin, el festival es para recaudar fondos para el viaje de fin de año. Le prometí a Kagome que la ayudaría a ella y sus compañeros a conseguir fondos, por eso ustedes irán y gastarán su dinero allá-

-Por última vez Kikyo, no me interesa-

Sonriendo para sus adentros Kikyo deslizó sobre la mesa el folleto promocional hasta dejarlo justo en frente de su amigo.

-Habrá una subasta de chicas. Kagome va a estar ahí- Soltó sin más, observando como en seguida su amigo dejó de beber de su café, sin mover nada más que su ceja en un evidente tic involuntario. Conociendo la forma infantil de actuar de su amigo decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, ya después disfrutaría burlarse un rato de él.

-Ban, ¿podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca?, necesito uno de los libros.-

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde Inuyasha-

Con esfuerzo logró contenerse hasta que sus amigos abandonaron la cafetería para arremeter con ansias contra el papel que Kikyo había dejado sobre la mesa. Se saltó toda la parte sobre eventos culturales, concursos y comida para llegar directo al evento de subasta. Efectivamente, tal cual había dicho Kikyo habría una subasta de chicas, con prisa empezó a leer.

 _Bienvenidos a la primer Gran Subasta de la Preparatoria Jidai... blablablá… Los participantes pujarán por un cita con una de las chicas… blablablá… pueden participar sólo los interesados inscritos previamente… blablablá… ganará la mejor oferta…blablablá… Reglas:_

 _*Para participar deben inscribirse a través del Link del evento: /subasta/inscripcion, no se permitirá la participación dentro de la puja de personas que no aparezcan dentro del registro. Cupos limitados._

 _*Ganará la mejor oferta, el pago debe hacerse en la subasta. Se aceptan todos los medios de pago. Si la oferta de mayor valor se retracta pasará la siguiente._

 _*No más de una chica por ganador._

 _*No se acepta ningún tipo de comportamiento inapropiado por parte del ganador hacia la joven por la cual pagó, el dinero cancelado no le da autoridad para propasarse y/u obligarla a hacer actos en contra su voluntad. Cualquier queja por parte de las jóvenes participantes será llevada a rectoría y se seguirá un proceso disciplinario._

Siguió leyendo hasta llegar al punto donde se anunciaban las concursantes. Dentro de los diez nombres, uno resaltó por encima de los demás _Higurashi Kagome._

Tragando pesadamente dejó su comida a medio terminar y se encaminó a una de las salas de cómputo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más rápido de lo que Kagome hubiera deseado llegó el tan anhelado día del festival. La última semana todos los salones de último año habían estado corriendo de un lado para otro ultimando los detalles, se habían dejado montado los puestos de comida, algunos salones fueron dispuestos como pequeños restaurantes, cafetería y heladerías. Las canchas se dejaron listas para las competencias de football y baloncesto y, por supuesto, el auditorio se dejó listo en cuanto a luces y sonido, también fue decorado con velos blancos y luces navideñas blancas para darle un toque más sofisticado, montaron también una pasarela de cinco metros de largo que se unía a la tarima principal para que las jóvenes a subastar desfilaran por ella.

Todos llegaron temprano la mañana del sábado, las puertas al público se abrirían oficialmente a las once de la mañana, por lo cual acordaron llegar a las 8 a.m. de tal forma que todos pudieran acomodarse con calma en sus respectivas labores. Ella después de haber ayudado a sus compañeros de clase a acomodar algunos stands, se dirigió a los vestidores del auditorio para prepararse para la subasta, se acordó que las jóvenes a ser subastadas usarían todas vestidos rojo cereza diseñados por los integrantes del grupo de costura.

Detrás de ella, Ayumi le ayudaba a recoger su cabello en un trenza francesa cruzada, ya usaba el vestido acordado y había aplicado sólo un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, sólo polvos, algo de pestañina y labial rosa, omitió el rubor pues sus mejilla ya estaban coloreadas de rosa de forma natural debido a los nervios.

Observó la hora en su celular, 3:45 pm, sólo quince minutos más y se daría entrada a los inscritos para participar de la subasta, tal vez unos veinte minutos más mientras se acomodaban y todo empezaría; sentía que transpiraba con más fuerza de sólo imaginarlo y quiso llorar por no llevar antitranspirante para aplicarse de nuevo.

En lo que sintió como un parpadeo escuchó el murmullo de la gente ingresando al auditorio y la voz de Suki, la presentadora del evento, dando la bienvenida a espectadores y participantes… sus nervios aumentaron aún más.

-Kagome- fue la voz de Ayumi la que interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya hasta había olvidado que ella la acompañaba hasta que fuera su turno para salir-Creo que puedo oír como corre tu corazón. Tranquila, todo estará bien-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Estoy segura- con cariño tomó las manos de su amiga para transmitirle confianza- es más, tal vez la vida te dé una sorpresa y logres encontrar a tu hombre ideal- terminó guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Kagome guardó silencio… ella ya había encontrado a ese hombre y el no estaría ahí pujando por ella, porque para empezar ni si quiera estudiaba en el mismo instituto; no, Inuyasha no se interesaría jamás por muchachitas de colegio teniendo a hermosas mujeres universitarias a su merced.

Aun con su triste pensamiento una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, como siempre que pensaba en él. Inuyasha había aparecido en su vida desde hacía año y medio a través de Kikyo; su prima vivió en Nagoya hasta que terminó sus estudio básicos escolares y consiguió un cupo en la Universidad de Tokio para la facultad de Economía, donde entró al programa de Negocios Internacionales, desde entonces pasó a vivir con ella y su familia. En la universidad conoció a Bankotsu, quien cinco meses después sería su novio, y a Inuyasha, quien desde el primer momento se volvió el hombre de su vida, eclipsando a cualquier otro que pudiera existir.

Lastimosamente, para él ella sólo era la pequeña prima de su amiga Kikyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¡ _Dios! ¿Cuánto más falta?-_ tal cual como decían las indicaciones que enviaron a los inscritos por correo, se presentó una hora antes en la entrada del auditorio para formalizar su inscripción y recibir su paleta y número correspondiente. Tuvo que aguantar toda la mañana a Kikyo y Bankotsu burlándose por su cambio de decisión de no participar del evento escolar, al tiempo que los seguía de un lado al otro a través del instituto y ante la embelesada mirada de varias jovencitas que huían de su camino en cuanto él les regalaba una de sus fieras miradas. Todo en vano porque debido a los eventos Kagome no puedo encontrarse con prima.

Finalmente tras lo que pareció una eternidad su registro fue completado y se le hizo entrega de la paleta número 97. Él y las otras 199 personas inscritas a la subasta ingresaron al recinto, los participantes fueron ubicados en los asientos centrales mientras que los espectadores estaban en las gradas laterales.

Una graciosa muchacha de último año hizo su aparición en la tarima y se ubicó detrás del atrio en el costado izquierdo.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! Sean bienvenidos al festival de último año de la preparatoria Jidai y a la primera gran subasta de chicas.- espero a que cesaran los aplausos y gritos hasta continuar con la presentación- Como bien saben realizamos el evento para nuestro paseo de final de año, ¡así que alisten sus billeteras caballeros, porque estas preciosas señoritas valen oro!. Rápidamente les recuerdo las reglas: bajo ninguna circunstancia se aceptara ningún tipo de comportamiento inapropiado hacia las concursantes, ni ahora ni durante la cita. Cualquier queja por parte de ellas será llevada a la dirección y se seguirán los procesos necesario acorde a la gravedad del acto. –Pausó un momento como para dejar claro lo dicho a los espectadores- Sólo se permite una joven por ganador, el pago deberán efectuarlo inmediatamente en nuestro punto de pago, ubicado a una costado de la salida principal del auditorio, si no se realiza el pago la joven subastada pasará a la segunda mejor oferta. La puja mínima empieza en dos mil yenes. Bien, siendo todo damos inicio a la subasta.- a continuación las luces bajaron su intensidad oscureciendo un poco el recinto, mientras que algunos reflectores enfocaron la tarima y se reproducía por altavoces música de ambiente a volumen moderado.

-Nuestra primer señorita es Kinomori Yuri estudiante de 3-A disfruta de la cocina…- Inuyasha dejó de prestar atención a la presentadora pues la joven a subastar no era el objeto de su interés, siguió observación impaciente a los demás gritar ofertas hasta quedar la ganadora de 7.500 yenes. Se mantuvo mirando de una lugar a otro y tamborileando los dedos de su mano derecha en su regazo mientras veía pasar una tras otra las diferentes estudiantes a subastar, hasta que…

-¡Ahora demos la bienvenida a Higurashi Kagome! De 3-C, pertenece al equipo de voleibol y natación del instituto. Hace parte también de club de repostería, fanática del Rock alternativo británico y el Jazz. Esta chica está lista para la aventura-

Kagome había estado esperando tras bastidores hasta que mencionaron su nombre, nerviosa y temblorosa tomo un profundo respiro y sacudió su cuerpo para deshacerse del miedo escénico que se apoderó de ella. Fingiendo más seguridad que la que poseía salió a la tarima y caminó con paso firme hacia la pasarela, igual que todas las participantes antes que ella desfilo sin prisa por la tarima hasta legar al final de esta, se detuvo y giro sobre si misma antes de regresar hasta el escenario principal.

-¡Dos mil!- gritó en seguida Hoyo

-¡Tres mil!- gritó Koga lanzando una mirada de superioridad a su contrincante.

-¡Tres mil quinientos!- se unió a la lucha un joven de nombre Tatsu

-¡Cinco mil!- contraatacó Koga

-¡Seis mil doscientos!- gritó Hoyo alzando la voz por encima de los demás

-¡Tenemos seis mil doscientos! ¿Quién ofrece más?

-¡Siete mil!- se unió a los competidores un joven de otro instituto

-¡Siete mil quinientos!- Gritó Hoyo desesperado y nervioso porque alguien más pasara su oferta.

-¿Oigo ocho mil?, ¿alguien ofrece ocho mil?

-¡ocho mil!- ofreció Koga arrebatando cualquier esperanza de Hoyo por conseguir una cita con la chica de sus sueños.

-Ocho mil cuatrocientos yenes- ofreció más al fondo Tatsu

Koga le lanzó una mirada feroz pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, había estado ahorrando cada centavo para este momento.

-¡Diez mil!- respondió Koga, callando a su competidor.

Kagome, entre tanto, miraba todo desde la tarima con un fuerte rubor cubriendo su rostro.

-¡Diez mil yenes caballeros! Tengo diez mil a la una, diez mil a las dos…-

-¡Veinte mil quinientos yenes!- habló una voz profunda en medio del lugar, todos callaron ante la gran cifra y dirigieron sus miradas al origen de la voz. Más o menos en la mitad de los asientos, un poco hacia la derecha, un hombre de gran altura, más de metro ochenta, con una camisa denim y pantalones deportivos beige, se encontraba de pie sosteniendo una paleta con el número 97.

Inuyasha había estado esperando tenso hasta la oferta más alta que se diera por Kagome, observando al montón de perdedores intentando llevarse a la más valiosa de las participantes, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar y evitar cualquier competencia.

Kagome desde el escenario abrió enormemente sus ojos, esa voz, estaba seguro que era ESA VOZ, no se equivocaba, ese tono grueso y su acento de soberbio camuflado eran inconfundibles, como pudo obligó a sus pies a llevarla de nuevo hasta el final de la tarima para tratar de confirmar sus sospechas, y a pesar que la iluminación hacia el pública era escasa, puedo ver con claridad el llamativo dorado de sus ojos y un par de reflejos plata provenientes de su largo cabello.

Desde las gradas Bankotsu y Kikyo veían boquiabiertos a su amigo, la mujer ya sabía que el participaría de la subasta, no tenía ni que preguntarlo, pero no esperaba tan asombrosa oferta. Río suavemente, no podría ni imaginar lo que su pequeña prima debía estar pensando.

-¡Veinte mil quinientos!- repitió con voz grave tratando de hacer reaccionar a quien dirigía la subasta.

La joven abrió y cerró varias veces su boca antes de poder articular palabras –Vein- carraspeó un poco su garganta- Veinte mil quinientos yenes- miró hacia la anterior mejor oferta, Koga miraba también, completamente pasmado, al dueño de la nueva oferta. -¿Alguien ofrece más?- preguntó más por protocolo que por creer que alguna persona en el recinto tuviera la capacidad de pagar más que eso.

-Uno, dos-

-¡NO PUEDES VENDERLA A ÉL!- Gritó Koga en un intento por no perder a su chica.

-Bueno si tienes una mejor oferta…- En seguida Koga rebuscó entre sus bolsillos a pesar de saber que no alcanzaría para superarla ni en sueños, miró a sus amigos Ginta y Hakkaku a su lado para pedirle dinero, entre los tres sólo pudieron reunir 120 yenes.

-Siendo así, Kagome Higurashi vendida en veinte mil quinientos yenes es al caballero con el número 97- terminó asombrada aún por la increíble cantidad. –Kagome, Kagome –la llamó en voz baja hasta que logro atraer su atención- Bien hecho chica, ya puedes bajar-

Kagome miró una vez más hacia el público para ver a Inuyasha quien ya le deba la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia el punto de pago. Con rapidez corrió de vuelta hasta los bastidores para salir y dirigirse haca a él, ignorando a su paso a las demás concursantes y a Ayumi quienes quisieron felicitarla por tan increíble suma alcanzada.

Ayumi vio a su amiga correr con prisa, ¡lo sabía!, sabía, tenía ese presentimiento, de que la subasta sería algo bueno para su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas tardes, ¿Aceptas tarjeta?- la chica frente a Inuyasha lo miraba absorta, se preguntó si sería por él o por el dinero. –Oye, necesito pagar-

-¡Ah! Claro, claro- le pasó un dispositivo de transferencias y le entregó la copia del pago junto con unas planillas para firmar.

-Gracias- terminó mientras guardaba su tarjeta en su billetera.

-Inuyasha- esa vocecita suave lo llamó desde atrás tomándolo con sorpresa, aún no había pensado que explicación podría darle ante el espectáculo que acababa de dar.

Se giró hacia ella y habló antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo –Nos vemos mañana en el parque de atracciones, a las 10 am en la puerta norte- sin más, dio vuelta y salió del lugar, al menos tendría lo que quedaba de tarde y la noche entera para buscar una buena explicación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi no había podido dormir, aún no encontraba una explicación a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ¿Inuyasha presentándose en su instituto para ofrecer una ridículamente exorbitante suma de dinero por una cita con ella? Seguro había sido golpeada con fuerza en su cabeza por una pelota de voleibol en alguno de sus entrenamientos y en estos momentos estaba desmayada en la enfermería o en la sala de un hospital.

Despertó sobre las siete de la mañana así que tenía suficiente tiempo para arreglarse para su cita ¡no!, salida, lista para su salida.

Claro, haber perdido ya una hora mirando dentro de su armario hizo que empezara a dudar del tiempo que tenía para estar lista.

Era tiempo de pedir ayuda de la única persona que podría sacarla de ese embrollo

-¿Kikyo estas ocupada?- preguntó a través de la puerta, escuchando a su prima del otro lado mover un par de cosas y caminar hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-No, sólo estaba leyendo unos artículos para la otra semana ¿Qué pasa?-

Kagome pasó la vista de los ojos de su prima hacia sus propias manos para ver sus dedos juguetear nerviosamente. –yo… bueno… yo… quería saber si… si tu… po… podrías ayudarme a… a… elegir algo que usar-

-¿usar? ¿De qué?- ok, ella sabía bien de que hablaba su prima pero quería oírlo decir.

-Ropa… para la salida con Inu… Inuyasha- terminó tan bajito que no haber estado tan cerca de Kikyo, ésta no lo habría oído.

-Oh hablas de tu cita. Claro que voy a ayudarte-

-¡no es una cita!-

-¿no? Van a salir al parque de diversiones, sólo los dos; después de que el pagara por ti en una subasta, a mí me parece una cita- respondió divertida –anda, vamos a tu habitación, hay que escogerte algo lindo.-

Pasaron varios minutos revisando las opciones en el armario de la menor –Bien, como estarán en una parque de atracciones lo mejor será buscarte algo cómodo- sacó del armario alguno jeans y pantalones. –Estos me gustan- habló enseñándole un pantalón negro skinny de tiro alto –anda, póntelos y… ¿Qué tal esta blusa? Inuyasha aún no la ha visto –terminó con tono cómplice que en seguida provocó el sonrojo de Kagome.

Tomo lo que su prima le ofrecía y se cambió frente a ella, no le importó a ninguna de las dos pues ya se tenían un gran nivel de confianza e intimidad.

Los pantalones se adherían a sus piernas y llegaban un centímetro por debajo del ombligo. La blusa era nueva y también se ajustaba a su figura y resaltaba su cintura pequeña, un escote poco profundo en V en el pecho y otro de igual forma más amplio en la espalda que terminaba con pequeño y coqueto moño. Manga larga y estampada con delgadas líneas horizontales azul oscuras y blancas intercaladas.

-¡Hermosa!- aplaudió su prima –Ahora… unos zapatos, uh ya sé, tus botines miel- sacó del piso de armario unos botines color miel con tacón cuadrado de cinco centímetros, perfectos para hacerla ver más estilizada pero cómodos para un día agitado. -¿Qué tal?-

Kagome se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, le gustó lo que vio, el atuendo se veía estilizado sin ser demasiado elaborado, un look casual y fresco.

-Me encanta. ¡Es perfecto! Gracias Kikyo-

-Yo no he hecho nada, ahora ve a bañarte porque aún faltan cosas por hacer-

-Sí, gracias- tomó su toalla y corrió hacia el baño, allí recogió su cabello por completo para evitar mojarlo y tomo una rápida ducha usando su gel de baño con aroma a coco. De regreso a su cuarto se vistió con lo elegido por su prima y se echó un poco del perfume a juego con el gel de baño en muñecas, detrás de las orejas y cuello. Dejó pasar a su prima y se sentó frente a su tocador para recibir su ayuda.

-¿quieres que planche tu cabello?-

-no, está bien así, sólo pensaba aplicar un poco de crema para controlarlo-. Respondió con una sonrisa. Anteriormente solía quejarse y pelear con su cabello para tratar de alisarlo, pues consideraba que sus rizos lo hacían ver incontrolable y desaliñado, envidiaba el perfecto liso del cabello de su prima, eso hasta que Inuyasha le hizo pensar todo lo contrario.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Estaba emocionada, ese día saldría con Inuyasha, no los dos en sí, irían también Kikyo y Bankotsu, para ser específico era una cita de esos dos, estaban en esa etapa de coqueteo previa a formalizar una relación, y Bankotsu no queriendo presionar a Kikyo decidió invitar Inuyasha, quien obviamente se negó bajo la idea de ser un mal tercio; aceptando sólo cuando decidieron invitar también a Kagome._

 _Bajó las escaleras de su casa hecha un nudo de emociones, Kikyo estaba terminando de arreglarse en su cuarto y ella prefirió esperar en la sala, donde se encontró solo a Inuyasha._

 _-Inuyasha, hola- saludo atrayendo su atención. Él estaba como siempre igual de impactante._

 _Inuyasha la observó por un rato, el vestido blanco con detalles en encaje y el suéter liviano color crema que llevaba le daban un aire angelical, pero su cabello… estaba diferente, muy diferente y no le agradaba._

 _-Tu cabello está diferente- fue todo lo que contestó como saludo._

 _Kagome lo miro asombrada, siempre oía que los hombres nunca se fijaban en ese tipo de cosas. –Sí, lo planché. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó de forma tímida esperando por aprobación._

 _-No me gusta- fue todo lo que respondió, directo y sin filtro. Observó la expresión de dolor en su rostro y quiso morderse la lengua al haber sido tan insensible, su madre siempre le decía que admiraba su honestidad al hablar pero que debía aprender a expresarse, tenía razón. Carraspeó su garganta para atraer de nuevo su atención. –Parece ser que todas las mujeres en Japón tienen su cabello liso, tú por otro lado, eres la primera a la que veo que se le ondula de forma natural. No entiendo porque quieres parecerte a las demás, si me lo preguntas, tu cabello te hace única-_

 _Kagome no creía lo que oía, sentía su cara caliente y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que sus mejillas deberían tener el color de un tomate maduro. Estaba decidido, desde ese día, no trataría más de transformar su cabello._

 _-Flash Back-_

-oh bueno siendo así, mejor usemos las pinzas para definir un poco mejor tus rizos y así no tendrás que usar crema. A mí también me gusta mucho más tu cabello con ondas- puso a calentar las pinzas y aprovechó para desenredar el cabello de su prima.

Pasaron algo más de media hora frente al espejo, el cabello de Kagome fue organizado en suaves rizos sueltos y su rostro maquillado con polvos y brillo labial, rizó sus pestañas pero decidió no aplicar ningún otro producto, se sentía más segura al natural.

Al finalizar guardó en un pequeño bolso de cuero su identificación, algo de dinero, brillo labial y su celular. Se puso una chaqueta de jean azul clara y una pashmina vino tinto.

Sin más preámbulos se despidió de todos en su hogar y salió hacia la parada de autobús.

El parque de atracciones quedaba a unos 40 minutos en bus y viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera llegaría un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Bajó del bus y caminó hacia la entrada, a unos cuantos pasos pudo ver a Inuyasha apoyado contra una pared al lado de las taquillas, su largo cabello estaba atado en su nuca. Usaba un atuendo casual de jeans claros y suéter liviano azul oscuro junto con tenis blancos. A pesar de su informalidad seguía robándole el aliento, y no sólo a ella, también a varias mujeres que pasaban por ahí.

Acelerando su caminar se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. –Buenos días, Inuyasha-

Inuyasha llevaba esperando unos cuarenta minutos a la azabache, no porque ella estuviera atrasada, sino porque él llegó más temprano de lo necesario preso de los nervios. Al escuchar su voz las ansias aumentaron, estaba preciosa, de repente se sintió inseguro y desaliñado, ¿se había arreglado así para él? Trago hondo, la idea le encantaba.

-Buenos días, Kagome- tomo una profunda inhalación- te ves bien-

Kagome le sonrió feliz, sabía que ese "te ves bien", era una gran cumplido viniendo de él.

-Entremos Kagome-

La guio con una mano en la espalda hacia la entrada, pagó por lo pases más completo que se ofrecían en las taquillas e ingresaron juntos al parque.

Pasaron la mañana corriendo de un juego a otro, Kagome adoraba las atracciones mecánicas y había montado al menos dos veces en cada una de las montañas rusas del parque, además del barco pirata y unas sillas decaída libre.

-Kagome ya son más de las dos ¿quieres almorzar?- le preguntó al tiempo que salían de la casa de cristal.

-si-

Caminaron hasta la zona de comidas, estuvieron de acuerdo en disfrutar de hamburguesas para el almuerzo.

-Serían 320 yenes- Kagome se dispuso a sacar el dinero que llevaba en bolso que colgaba de su espalda hasta que fue detenida por Inuyasha-

-Deja así, yo pago-

-Pero tú pagaste las entradas, lo justo es que yo invite la comida-

-Claro que no. Yo te invité así que yo pago- le contestó con un tono algo rudo para dar punto final.

-No me importa, no soy una recostada. Pago yo- le parecía un descaro que con todo el dinero que él había gastado, no le dejara ni siquiera pagar la comida. Por lo cual ignoró sus palabras y sacó su monedero para contar el dinero necesario.

-Maldición Kagome no seas terca –De un rápido movimiento le arrebató el monedero de las manos y sacó su billetera para pagar lo pedido.

-¡Inuyasha!-

-Bien si es tanto problema para ti, entonces la próxima vez pagas tú. Pero esta va por mi cuenta- tomó la bandeja con la comida de ambos y caminó hacia una de las mesas. Kagome permaneció un rato más en el puesto de comidas _"¿La próxima vez?_ " ¿Habría una próxima vez?, sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, prefería no ilusionarse y disfrutar de la tarde que pasaban juntos.

Caminó hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y tomó asiento frente a él.

-Gracias. Buen provecho- tomó su hamburguesa de doble queso y le dio un gran mordisco, ¡estaba deliciosa! Inuyasha atacó primero sus papas fritas y después fue por su hamburguesa doble carne.

Hablaron un rato sobre el instituto de Kagome, el paseo que querían realizar a la playa, sobre las clases de Inuyasha y su familia, sobre el intento de Souta de esconder un cachorro que había encontrado en la calle, sobre como su mamá terminó aceptando al cachorro dentro de la casa hasta que encontraron un vecino que decidió adoptarlo.

-Inuyasha-

-Mmhh- le respondió para hacerle entender que la oía mientras bebía de su gaseosa.

-¿Por qué me compraste en la subasta?- Inuyasha dejó de beber en seguida pues la sorpresa de la pregunta hizo que la bebida se atorara en su garganta.

Tosió un poco y golpeó su pecho con el puño para recobrar el aire.

-¿Qué dijiste, Kag?- Dios esperaba haber oído mal, pues no importó cuanto pensó toda la noche, no había logrado dar con una respuesta para esa pregunta.

Kagome lo observó algo preocupada y nerviosa por su comportamiento pero decidió seguir –pregunte el por qué me compraste en la subasta, Inuyasha-

Inuyasha sintió que el sudor bajaba frio por su frente, sus manos se empaparon también de él y su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-Yo… bueno, lo que pasa es que. Tu sabes que eres tú y bueno, yo- Observó a Kagome quien lo miraba sin realmente entender su patética explicación, no le quitaba la vista de encima y sus grandes ojos lo miraban como si quisieran sacarle la verdad, esa mirada tan insistente lo hizo poner de mal genio, ¿por qué no podía sólo aceptar lo sucedido y disfrutar del día juntos sin tener que ponerlo en ese tipo situaciones?- ¡Keh! Todo fue por Kikyo. Dijo que teníamos que ayudarte con ese tonto festival y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando uno le dice que no, además ella estaba preocupada porque te tocara salir con algún acosador o algo por estilo así que tuve que ayudarte. Por cierto Kagome si fue muy irresponsable de tu parte el aceptar semejante estupidez, pudo ser peligroso, por eso tuve que intervenir por tu…-

-BIEN- le gritó Kagome golpeando la mesa con la palma de ambas manos mientras se ponía de pie, atrayendo de paso la atención no sólo de Inuyasha sino de varias de las personas que se encontraban en las mesas cercanas –Disculpa haberte hecho gastar todo ese dinero cuidando a la estúpida chiquilla prima de tu amiga. Te ahorraré la molestia de tener que cuidarme entonces. Me voy ¡IDIOTA!- tomó sus cosas y dejó a Inuyasha plantado en la mesa junto con la comida que aún quedaba. Salió caminando a todo lo que daban sus piernas para alejarse tanto como pudiera de él.

- _"maldito idiota, insensible, egocéntrico, ¡Idiota!"-_ siguió caminando sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía hasta que vio una banca desocupada. Se sentó en ella para tratar de tranquilizarse y se quitó su chaqueta pues la furia que sentía le hacía sentir su cuerpo caliente.

Inuyasha seguía plantado en la zona de comidas viendo el lugar por el que su cita había partido, seguía sin entender lo que sucedía, había disfrutado de subir a toda clase de juegos extremos con Kagome, fueron a comer y él le hizo una indirecta acerca de tener otra cita, estaban hablando amenamente cuando ella preguntó la razón por la cual participó de la subasta y entonces –" _y entonces le respondí la más grande estupidez que se me ocurrió"-_

-¡Pero que idiota soy!- se levantó de un tiro y tomó el camino que había recorrido Kagome tratando de encontrarla, estuvo corriendo de un lado al otro por lo que le parecieron horas. – _"Tal vez se fue a su casa"-_ se disponía a encaminarse a una de las salidas cuando le pareció ver unos brillantes rizos en medio de la gente, caminó en esa dirección hasta que la vio sentada sola en una banca. No pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al verla –" _Te dije que tu cabello te hacía única"-_ Con cautela se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el lado opuesto.

Kagome lo sintió llegar, mas no quiso verlo, con disimulo se limpió una pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho, había estado tan ilusionada con la idea de pasar ese día junto Inuyasha, hasta que el muy insensible la bajó de un sólo golpe contra el duro suelo.

-Mentí- soltó de golpe antes de que ese pequeño impulso de valentía se esfumara –Kikyo no me obligó a ir o participar de la subasta ni nada por el estilo. Si… si participé de ella fue por la misma razón que todos los demás ahí presentes: Yo quería tener una cita contigo, Kagome- Bien, todo estaba dicho sólo esperaba que ella le creyera.

Kagome no podía creer lo que oía, buscó en Inuyasha algún indicio de mentira, pero todo lo que vio fue al joven rascando su nuca con nervios y mirando a otro lado para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Por qué…?- se interrumpió así misma antes de seguir, estuvo a punto de preguntar porque quería una cita con ella pero recordó lo que desencadenó el querer saber porque la había comprado en la subasta. Inuyasha no era el tipo de personas que se debían forzar por repuestas.

-¿Puedo saber de dónde sacaste el dinero?- Inuyasha la observó sorprendido, esa si era una pregunta fácil de responder.

-Es parte de lo que he ganado de mi trabajo con Totosai-

-¡¿Qué?!- le gritó acercándose a él-¡Pero si era el dinero que ahorrabas para tu auto!-

-Ya lo sé, ¿ahora cuál es el problema?-

-Pues que llevas más de un año trabajando en el taller de Totosai ahorrando ese dinero y ahora vienes a gastar todo eso así como así-

Inuyasha observó a Kagome algo irritado con una venita palpitando en su frente, ¿todo con ella tenía que ser una problema?- Eso no importa, es sólo dinero. Además no lo gasté todo-

-¿Cómo que no importa?, has trabajado mucho para ganar ese dinero, tu sueño de remodelar tú mismo el auto-

-¡Kagome basta ya! ¡Esto!, ¡tú eres más importante que el auto!- sus palabras salieron antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas, los dos se sonrojaron ante lo dicho y notaron lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, de un salto cada uno terminó de nuevo en un extremo del banco.

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente.

-Oye, dijiste que quería subir a los karts, tampoco hemos ido a la casa del terror ni a los carros chocones- Kagome sonrió al ver a Inuyasha tratando de retomar el día en paz.

-Me encantan lo karts- con una sonrisa se puso de pie frente a él y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Inuyasha la miró unos segundos antes de aceptar su mano, trataría de controlar su lengua para no arruinar la cita con su chica. Sí, su chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminaron de subir las escaleras del templo y atravesaron el patio hasta la entrada de la casa de Kagome, ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta mientras la joven buscaba con una mano las llaves dentro de su bolso y con la otra sostenía un peluche mediano muy peludo con forma de siberiano blanco, Inuyasha lo había ganado para ella en un juego de tiro al blanco en la feria.

Cuando encontró las llaves las puso en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo Inuyasha. Me divertí muchísimo-

Inuyasha la miro sonrojado, siempre perdía las palabras cuando ella le sonreía tan cálidamente.

-No fue nada, Kagome- Se quedaron mirando una rato nerviosos sin querer acabar aún el día, ella evitando entrar a su casa mientras él atrasaba la hora de dar vuelta y dejarla. –Kagome-

-¿Si?, Inuyasha-

Bien era ahora o nunca, se acercó más a ella e inclinó su cuerpo para quedar a su altura, vio cómo su rostro se sonrojaba y entrecerraba sus ojos, estaban a sólo unos escasos centímetros, pero desvió su camino hacia una de las mejillas de la joven.

-Descansa- se separó de ella y la miró con algo de vergüenza por haberse dejado vencer por sus miedos en el último instante.

-Ah… si, gracias. Tú también, descansa- decepcionada se dio vuelta y empujó la puerta para ingresar en su residencia, antes de cerrar le regaló una última sonrisa.

Inuyasha se giró y caminó hacia las escaleras insultándose así mismo en voz baja y gruñendo por su estupidez.

-¡Inuyasha!- giró de nuevo sobre sí mismo para ver a Kagome corriendo hacia él, iba a preguntar que sucedía cuando la sintió arrojarse a sus brazos y pegar sus labios a los suyos, por supuesto no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, pero no tardó en responder a su caricia, con sus brazos aferrados ala pequeña cintura la joven la sostuvo en el aire para ponerla a su altura, evitando que los pies de la azabache tocaron el suelo.

Los labios de ella eran tan suaves, tan carnosos y dulces que se encontró enseguida bajo su poder, los movía con suavidad, disfrutando de cada pequeño toque, con delicadeza bordeó con su lengua la boca de la joven para ahondar el beso, la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar y entreabrió sus labios para deja que él tomara de ella todo lo que quisiera.

Antes de ese momento ella había besado a dos hombres, uno en un noviazgo de 3 meses y a otro en un juego de retos entre compañeros de clase, pero ninguno se había sentido como ese beso, la boca de Inuyasha la tomaba con fuerza y pasión, pero su tacto era delicado como si creyera que podría llegar a dañarla, su beso tenía la firma de un hombre seguro gravado a fuego. Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa la soledad de saberse lejos de él la invadió, por eso, tomando cada ápice de valentía de su cuerpo, abrió de nuevo al puerta para ver al joven pasando al lado del árbol sagrado del templo, ya cerca de las escaleras, corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas y dejándose caer se arrojó los brazos de su hombre ideal para transmitirle sus sentimientos mediante ese maravilloso beso.

Con cuidado la deslizó a través de su cuerpo hasta dejarla de nuevo en el suelo, todo sin dejar de darle pequeños besos en la boca, en las mejillas, en los párpados y un último en la nariz que le arrancó a la joven una suave risa.

-Gracias por la mejor cita que he tenido, Kagome-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Souta entró a la sala de la casa para encontrar a su hermana sentada en el piso frente a la mesita baja y a su lado, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, su prometido; él probó el ramen casero preparado por Kagome y se quejó en seguida por que estaba picante, ella le gritó ofendida y él le respondió de vuelta de la misma forma, ella le dio un coscorrón en la coronilla antes de gritarle que era un mal agradecido para después girarse y darle la espalda. Su cuñado gruño un poco antes de tomar de nuevo el ramen y comerlo a pesar de las lagrimillas que el picante sacaba de sus ojos, Kagome lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y se giró feliz, tomo el plato de las manos de su novio y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa para agarrar dos de sus mechones de su largo cabello y atraerlo hasta ella para robarle una largo beso de su boca.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron para levantarse e ir a la cocina mientras ella hablaba algo de agregar caldo al ramen restante para bajar el picante.

Souta rio ante el comportamiento de los dos, la dinámica relacional de Kagome e Inuyasha era un acto entretenido de ver, discutían por todo, que si era gris oscuro o negro, se alzaban la voz y celaban mutuamente, pero nunca peleaban realmente, su mayor tiempo sin hablarse no pasaba de una hora y ambos volvían el uno al otro pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento para reconciliarse en medio de risas y abrazos.

Bajó su vista hacia el paquete de volantes que llevaba en sus brazos, la subasta de estudiantes se había vuelto una tradición en la preparatoria Jidai, en la cual ahora él también estudiaba, incluso se había incorporado una subasta de hombres, la de mujeres sería la primera en realizarse y sería en un mes, él por supuesto iría tras su novia Hitomi.

En cinco años que habían pasado desde su primera versión, la venta en veinte mil quinientos yenes de Higurashi Kagome seguía siendo un record imposible de igualar, su nombre y el dinero ganado eran una leyenda en su preparatoria.

Mirando al árbol sagrado desde la sala recordó las palabras dichas un día por Inuyasha en privado.

 _-El dinero gastado en esa subasta, ha sido el dinero mejor invertido en mi vida-_

 _ **FIN**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡ACABÉ! Dios esto fue más largo de terminar que mi tesis jajajaja

Hace mucho que no aparecía por aquí, pero esta era una historia que tenía que exorcizar, le puse mucho empeño en sacar algo a la altura de ustedes, espero que les agrade.

¡Les deseo a todos un muy bonito día!


End file.
